Time Will Tell
by Laura x Tennant
Summary: Reinette is aboard the TARDIS. Or, I should say, a hopefully slightly more historically accurate Reinette is aboard the TARDIS. How does this affect the Doctor, Rose and Mickey? How long will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

_**Time Will Tell**_

He grabbed Rose into a hug. "How long did you wait?"

"Five and a half hours!" she answered, returning his embrace with a quick squeeze before drawing back.

He held onto her elbows as she came out of their hug. "We'll make that a standard time, then. Always wait five and a half hours! Reinette's coming for a trip. That okay?"

Rose nodded, plastering a cheerful smile on her face. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Great!" he enthused. Then his eyes squinted at her in confusion. Something felt off. "Rose?"

But Rose met Reinette's hopeful gaze over his shoulder, and her expression genuinely softened. "Of course it's okay," she replied gently. She was glad he'd at least asked her for her acceptance. However long she'd lived with him, it was primarily his ship, after all; he could've just as easily brought Reinette on board without even bothering to let her know.

He nodded, and then let go of her, bounding over to the TARDIS. "Come on then; things to do, people to see." Mickey gave Rose a shrug of the '_what can you do?'_ variety, and followed him in.

Rose glanced at Reinette and sensed the other woman's nervousness. She found it strange; Reinette had been so capable and courageous in the face of the clockwork droids, so Rose had expected her to be thrilled with the chance of stepping aboard the TARDIS - certainly more thrilled than frightened. But she supposed that the concept of a time-and-spaceship was even harder to imagine for people of Reinette's time than it had been for Rose herself to contemplate. Understanding how she must be feeling, Rose gave Reinette an encouraging smile, gesturing for her to follow the Doctor and Mickey into the TARDIS.

Reinette smiled back, swallowed thickly, and proceeded to do just that. But just before she stepped through the doors, she turned around to Rose, who was right behind her, and grabbed her arm. "Do you think I will like this?" she asked her quietly.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise. "Yeah," she replied. "It's the most fantastic thing I've ever done."

"Travelling with the Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Yes. I suppose it must be," she said distractedly, glancing at the TARDIS.

Rose's jaw tightened and she nodded. Reinette let out a long breath and Rose pushed open the doors; they entered the console room together.

The Doctor looked up from the console and grinned. "There you two are. Right! Where do you want to go?"

Rose looked around the room. "Where's Mickey?"

"He's gone to have a rest, I think."

"Oh."

"So! Where to next?" the Doctor repeated.

Reinette looked bewildered. The bigger-on-the-inside aspect of the TARDIS tended to do that to people, Rose knew, so she answered the Doctor's question instead, "Maybe you should take the TARDIS into space first, to show Reinette a constellation or something up close? You know, open the doors and just watch stars being born, that sort of thing. That's what fascinated me the most, those first few days when I came aboard."

"Brilliant idea!" the Doctor beamed, and set the coordinates. Rose made for the corridor. "Wait, where are you going?" he asked her.

"Was gonna get some sleep," she shrugged, before adding, quietly, "Leave you two alone for a bit."

"But you just said you loved this bit," the Doctor replied, as he moved the TARDIS to their new location. "Come and see!"

Rose sighed and met him and Reinette over by the doors just as he opened them. She couldn't help but smile, especially when Reinette gasped in delight. It was a good feeling, seeing something amazing and watching other people see it for the first time; she could understand why the Doctor was addicted to seeing things through his companions' eyes.

"That is remarkable," Reinette murmured, holding onto the edge of the doorway tightly. "Where are we?"

"The constellation of Amas Saduris," the Doctor said proudly. "In the Lamori galaxy, far, _far _away from Earth." He turned to Rose. "Remember when we went to Poppa Cura?"

She nodded and laughed. "When we accidentally climbed the sacred mountain that should never ever be climbed? How could I forget!"

He chuckled and continued, "Well, Poppa Cura is hidden amidst this constellation. You can't see it from here – remember how small I said it was?"

"Smaller than Pluto. Which means it shouldn't strictly speaking be called a planet…"

He sniffed. "Yes, well. You humans never classify anything correctly. Just because it's small doesn't mean it's not a planet, for goodness' sake."

"Size isn't everything, after all," Rose giggled.

"Exactly!" he laughed.

Rose was relieved. It appeared that they hadn't lost their banter, then. Maybe having Reinette on board wouldn't cause the rift between them that Rose had feared it would.

"I'm going to go to bed," Rose said, after a while of them contemplating the stars in awed silence. "It's been a long day. Nothing like being nearly killed by clockwork robots to get the adrenaline going, but now I'm flagging."

The Doctor's smile faded at the reminder of how close she'd come to being utilised for the fifty-first century starship. Rose noticed, and hurriedly reassured him, "I'm fine. Don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" She started to walk up the ramp.

"I'd like to retire as well, Doctor," Reinette spoke up, dragging her eyes away from the mesmerising sight of the twinkling stars. "As Rose said, it has been a very long day."

Rose froze, something lurching inside her stomach. She'd wanted to get away before she had to contemplate the idea of where Reinette would be sleeping. In fact, she'd wanted to be _asleep _before Reinette went to bed; she wasn't sure what the two of them got up to in pre-revolutionary France together, and to be honest, she didn't want to know. So she wanted to hear no implication of them retiring to the Doctor's bedroom, which was, unfortunately, situated right next to hers. Better to be asleep than to – well, than to _hear _anything –

"Okdokey," the Doctor responded, closing the TARDIS doors. "Rose, would you show Reinette where the wardrobe room is?" he asked, before continuing to Reinette, "I'm sure you'll find some suitable nightwear in there."

Rose fixed a smile on her face and turned around. "Sure! Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Her heart was thumping inside her chest by the time they'd entered the wardrobe room. What would she want to wear? A nightdress? Or something…

Rose gulped. Something sexier?

Bloody hell. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Nightclothes are this way," she said, leading Reinette through the racks of clothing. She stopped, and gestured to the wall. "Take your pick."

Reinette glanced at Rose. "What do you think I should wear?"

Rose's cheeks warmed. Was she seriously expected to answer that? To tell her what she thought Reinette might like to wear to impress the Doctor? Rose felt sick.

"Um…I don't know. Whatever you want," Rose blustered.

Reinette reached out and scanned through the expensive, silky garments, avoiding the less posh ones that Rose was used to perusing.

Rose closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. She'd never felt brave enough to wear any of these particular items, however much she'd secretly wanted to attract the Doctor's attention; she'd stuck to variations of her simple cotton shorts and tank top, and most of the time she wore a dressing gown too. Reinette was confident and sensual, and undoubtedly she'd have no trouble picking something delicious to seduce the Doctor with.

With that thought, Rose started to back away.

"Oh, Rose? Please would you stay? I'll need help removing my dress."

Rose bit back a retort about maybe asking the Doctor to help with that, and smiled winningly, determined not to convey her inner turmoil. She didn't want Reinette to pity her, or think her pathetic. "Okay."

Reinette smiled sheepishly in return. "I suppose you think me terribly vexing, for requiring help to get out of my own clothes; it's just that I'm used to servants helping me, and - "

"I don't mind," Rose interrupted firmly, stepping behind her. She began to unbutton the back of Reinette's dress – there must have been a hundred buttons, she reckoned, because it took_ ages._

Reinette sighed wistfully. "It must be nice to wear simpler clothing that one can remove oneself."

Rose scowled at the back of Reinette's head, though she knew the other woman hadn't meant anything mean by it. They may have been from the same planet, but they were from different worlds.

"Which century did you say you were from?" Reinette asked.

"The twenty-first."

"Is it a beautiful era?"

"It has its moments," Rose murmured, her lips twitching. "France and Britain are currently friends. Paris is still beautiful. Versailles is still grand and lovely, from what I've seen in pictures." She finished unbuttoning the dress, and then turned Reinette around to start unlacing the front. "Do you enjoy living in the eighteenth century?" Rose asked with a smile.

Reinette tilted her head to the side, contemplative. "I really don't know any different," she pointed out. "But yes. As you say; it has its moments."

Rose thought she could detect a slightly mischievous twinkle in Reinette's eye. "You mean the King?" she asked cheekily.

Reinette nodded. "We had some wonderful times together."

"Had?"

"Yes." Reinette paused, then added, "We are still the closest of friends."

"I thought…I mean, I was under the impression that you two were still…um."

"I am still, officially, his mistress, yes."

"Sorry, I'm being nosy - " Rose began to apologise, as she helped Reinette push her dress off her shoulders. It pooled around Reinette's feet on the floor and Rose winced as she looked at Reinette's corset. "That must be painful to wear all day."

"I am often tempted to lace it in a looser way, like other women tend to do. But one gets used to it, I suppose," she gave a half-shrug. "However, it _is_ delightful to be rid of it at night." Rose helped her to unlace it, and as it fell to the floor Reinette breathed in deeply. "You see? Now I can inhale properly," she gave a measured giggle.

"Yeah," Rose smiled. If she were a different sort of girl, the sort who was prone to cattiness and bitterness, Rose would've noticed that now Reinette's chest was free from her corset, her breasts weren't appearing nearly so pert and inviting. Rose smothered her absurd giggle at that stray thought, and internally reprimanded herself for thinking so meanly. It wasn't like the Doctor would even care, not now that Reinette had captured his attention already, so Rose's little burst of triumph that perhaps the older woman wasn't quite as sumptuous beneath her dress as Rose had thought she would be was completely irrelevant anyway.

"As to what we were talking about before," Reinette started.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me," Rose assured her. It wasn't like she _wanted _to hear who Reinette now considered to be her – her – well, her lover – if not the King.

She placed her hand on Rose's arm. "It is fine. I do not mind. As I was saying, the King and I are very close, but we no longer engage in anything sexual. It has been that way for some years, now, actually."

Rose could feel her cheeks heating up – which she found absurd, because it wasn't like her to act like a blushing virgin. But still, the way Reinette spoke of things so frankly was something that Rose wasn't entirely used to.

"In fact I arrange other mistresses for him," Reinette continued casually.

Rose's eyebrows lifted. "What? Seriously?"

"Mmm. It is not an ideal situation, but it – well. It is necessary."

"I don't understand. Why would - "

"I am not able to partake in such things any longer," she explained carefully. She glanced at the floor, bringing her arms up to cradle herself as she shivered slightly. Rose was thus reminded that Reinette was standing there in her thin chemise alone, so she quickly picked up the nightdress she had been admiring before, and helped her into it. She then brought over a warm dressing gown, and Reinette smiled at her gratefully as she put it on. "I lost babies, you see, on two occasions of pregnancy," she murmured to Rose.

Rose looked at her in shock, tears glistening in her eyes. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry - "

Reinette smiled sadly. "Thank you. No, I decided, after those two incidences, that I would not take a chance of losing another. I couldn't bear it. Thus, I arrange for others to please him. He is devoted to me, though – we play cards and hunt together, and I do exert a certain political influence, still, for which I am grateful. I have enemies because of that, because of my humble beginnings, but that doesn't much worry me anymore."

"I see," Rose murmured, her voice rough. "So, um - "

She was about to ask Reinette about the Doctor – about the exact nature of her relationship with the Doctor – when the very man entered the room; she promptly cut herself off.

"The TARDIS has set up a nice room for you, Reinette, so when you're ready I'll show you the way," he said, as he came upon them in the wardrobe room.

Reinette cleared her throat. "Thank you. Rose here has been helping me undress; I feel terribly foolish about it."

"Don't," Rose assured her.

"Yeah, don't worry," smiled the Doctor. "Rose is the least judgemental person I know."

Rose felt guilty upon hearing those words of praise. She'd certainly judged Reinette before she'd got to know her. Mind you, she suspected that Reinette had done the same with her.

"You were very efficient, I must say," Reinette said to her. "One would think that you are used to removing such garments – have you worn corsets and things yourself?"

"Rose likes to dress up when we go for trips to the past," the Doctor grinned.

She blushed. "Er, yeah. It's fun, you know…" It _was _fun, pretending to be someone else, she thought. Someone who was made for such clothing. Someone who might catch the Doctor's –

No. Rose swallowed and continued, "Right, then. I'd better get ready for bed myself. See you two tomorrow - "

Reinette surprised her, then, by giving her a hug. "Thank you, Rose," she whispered into her ear, and gave her a grateful squeeze.

Rose, astounded by this turn of events, hugged her back. "No problem. Um…goodnight."

The Doctor was equally astonished. He wondered just how friendly they had gotten whilst in here. He shot a bemused glance at Rose over Reinette's shoulder, and she returned it with one of her own. When Reinette finally released Rose, looking a little embarrassed, the Doctor nodded towards the exit. "I'll show you your room."

"Yes, thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I'd just like to say a huge thank you to reader Princess Reinette for her helpful information about Reinette's life, info which I'll be slotting into this fic in future chapters._

* * *

He led her out, and Rose leant against the rack of clothes, completely befuddled. Then she glanced at the dress and corset on the floor. Sighing, she bent down and picked them up, hanging them carefully in the nearest free space. She touched the expensive cloth, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger, wondering if she'd ever feel so distinguished to wear something like this. It was probably pure silk. The Doctor was right, she did like dressing up in period clothing, but she'd never seen something worn by the uncrowned queen of France before, and it made her feel…

She wasn't sure how it made her feel. She was a bundle of conflicting emotions right now. Up until their conversation in the wardrobe room, Rose had felt inadequate and inferior in comparison to this magnificent, accomplished woman. But now she was aware that she wasn't some high and mighty aristocrat, not really – she was a real, genuine person, a real woman, with real insecurities and a real life. And a horribly sad one, at that. She couldn't imagine the pain of going through two miscarriages, of having to arrange for her lover to take _new _lovers because of it. Reinette was beautiful, and still quite young; it must be awful to watch others take her place.

But that was King Louis. What about the Doctor? Where did she stand with him? Was she still going to abstain or was being with a Time Lord a different matter entirely? Was it a matter of it being too painful, or just that she didn't want to chance conceiving again? If it was the latter, then…well, Rose didn't think that a Time Lord and a human _could _conceive, so maybe…

Rose sighed. Whether they had sex or not, she couldn't get away from the fact that he was obviously besotted with her. She was beautiful and accomplished and brave and fantastic, and that was enough for the Doctor; he probably wouldn't require any more himself, just basking in her brilliance would be enough. He'd snogged her before, Rose knew. Maybe they would stick to that.

Rose wondered if he'd start to hold Reinette's hand instead of her own. Whether he'd hug her just as readily as he'd taken to hugging Rose. She let out a whoosh of breath. What would she do, if that were the case? Could she bear it? Could she stand there and watch it happen in front of her eyes? Stand there with Mickey, like they were spare parts.

She shuddered. She didn't want to think about spare parts right now, not so hot on the heels of nearly being used as some herself.

She had been so sure, last week, that the Doctor's flirting with her had been meaningful; that he'd wanted something more with her. Prior to today, the way he looked at Rose indicated to her that he wanted _her._ But now…well, things had evidently changed. Unless he reckoned he could have both – the love and companionship of Reinette, and the other side of things with Rose. Oh god, she realised. Just as Reinette had been mistress to King Louis, who also had his Queen, was she now expected to be in that role for the Doctor, whilst he held Reinette in higher esteem as_ his_ queen? Hmph. No chance. She'd play second fiddle to no one, even if it meant the chance of sex with the Doctor.

"Rose?"

Rose jumped guiltily, completely startled as the Doctor re-entered the wardrobe room calling her name. He made his way through the racks of clothing until he found her again.

"I wondered if you'd still be in here. Are you all right?" he asked her softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said immediately, with a large smile.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"I don't like it when you give me your fake smile. It's lovely and everything, but it's not nearly as nice as your proper one, the one that actually means you're happy."

She blinked at him in surprise.

"What, you thought I couldn't tell the difference?" he remarked, an eyebrow raised.

"I…" She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What do you want?"

"Wanted to say goodnight," he replied.

"Right. Okay. Goodnight, then," she said, and started to push past him.

He grabbed her hand. "Wait." He pulled her closer. "Something's bothering you. Please tell me what it is."

"It's nothing - "

"Rose."

She sighed. "It's just…" she trailed off, wondering what to say. "Do you know everything about Reinette's life? About what she's been through?"

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean,"_ she clarified, "That she told me about how her and Louis don't – you know. Anymore. Because of her miscarriages."

"Oh, right, yes. It's really very sad, of course. It is said that he still valued her prominent role in court, though; they remained close."

"Yeah, that's what she said, too."

"You seemed to be getting along well. She must like you if she's confided such personal things to you already. Mind you, who wouldn't like you, eh? You're - " He stopped.

"What, Doctor?"

"Well," he swallowed. "Very...likeable."

"Right. Ta."

"I'm not sure how long she's planning on staying, but - " the Doctor began.

But Rose interrupted. "Where's her room?"

"Hmm?"

"Her room. Where is it?"

"Oh! It's next to Mickey's." Then he frowned and, curious, asked, "Why?"

Rose bit her lip. She couldn't exactly answer that question. Still, she was delighted with _his _answer. Mickey's room was in a different corridor to hers, down near the library. Which meant that Reinette's was, too. Nowhere near the Doctor's. Mind you, that didn't say much; it wasn't like he slept in there every night. In fact, now that she thought about it, he slept in the library more often, when he dropped off whilst reading. She frowned. Maybe she wasn't so pleased with his answer.

"Rose? Rose?"

She realised he was talking to her. "Hmm? Sorry, what?"

"You went off in your own little world for a second there," he chuckled. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She blushed. _Again. _This was really quite ridiculous; she didn't think she'd ever blushed as often as she had this evening. Not even when she and the Doctor engaged in a full-on flirt-a-thon like they did occasionally. Like last week, for instance, at that Emperor's ball. When she'd been wearing that blue dress and the Doctor had looked at her like he'd wanted to –

Well, to rip it off.

That was what she'd thought he wanted to do at the time. But maybe she'd just imagined it.

She cleared her throat, feeling decidedly hot and bothered. "No, I was just…" she mumbled, trying to think of a sufficient response.

He raised his eyebrows. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" she replied shakily.

"You're acting as though you were thinking something inappropriate," he smirked.

She gaped at his cheek. "Oi!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm.

"Well, you are," he countered.

"I wasn't," she said stubbornly. She was about to move away, but then realised he was still holding onto her hand. She glanced down. Their fingers had unconsciously entwined, and the sight inexplicably made tears spring to her eyes. She felt his fingers beneath her chin, lifting it gently to allow their eyes to meet.

"I've made a mistake, haven't I," he whispered.

"What?" she mumbled, blinking quickly. She couldn't let him see her cry. She just couldn't.

"You're not acting yourself, and you're upset, and the only thing that's changed is that Reinette is with us. I should never have…" he trailed off, and dropped his hand from her chin.

"No, Doctor, it's fine," she said hurriedly. "I like her. She's really nice, and she deserves to see some amazing things, especially after what she's been through at the hands of those clockwork droid things."

"Well that's what I thought," he agreed, his voice quiet. "I thought so too, and I thought you'd think so as well."

"Well I do," she said, nodding. "So that's fine then."

"Right," he replied, but he frowned. "So why…why are you upset?"

"I'm not," she insisted. "I'm not upset. I'm just tired, I suppose. But I'm fine. I'm _fine. _Don't look so worried. I'm fine, I promise."

His thumb stroked across the back of her hand and she shivered. "Okay," he said slowly. "I'll, um. I'll let you get some rest, then."

"Thank you. Night, Doctor."

"Goodnight," he replied, letting go of her hand. He immediately shoved his hands in his pockets, watching her leave.

Rose made it all the way to her ensuite bathroom, until she was in a nice, hot bubble bath, before she let the tears fall. She made no noise; she hated crying loudly. She just blinked, and let the moisture run down her cheeks to land in the warm water.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Rose was done feeling sorry for herself. She got up early, got dressed into a nice t-shirt and her tightest jeans – the ones that made her feel good about her curves - cleaned her teeth with vigour, and put on her make-up. She tried not to overdo the latter; she didn't want to look even un-classier than she felt, compared with the refined and sophisticated woman in the other corridor. Then she pulled on her boots, and made her way to the galley for breakfast.

When she entered, she was surprised to see it was just the Doctor in there. "Good morning," she said cheerfully, as he looked up from his toast and tea to greet her with a dazzling smile.

"Yes it is," he replied, and gestured to the counter. "I made you a mug - was just about to come and wake you up."

That was their usual morning routine: he came and woke her with a mug of steaming hot tea, and she grunted and buried herself in her duvet, telling him to give her five more minutes. He usually complied, but he never left for the duration; he simply sat next to her on the bed and playfully annoyed her through tickling or humming, until she rolled onto her back and glared up at him beneath her messy, bedhead hair.

"S'pose you're wondering why I'm awake," she read his thoughts, guessing they had been similar to her own. She picked up the mug and took a sip, smiling gratefully at the Doctor for it.

"Yes, I am, as it happens." He leant forwards as she came and sat opposite him at the table. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, enjoying the way his eyes twinkled curiously at her. "Just thought I'd get up early and see where you were planning on taking us today."

He didn't look convinced, but leant back and answered her query, "Weeelll, I wasn't sure, really. Thought we might go somewhere quiet, give you lot a chance to recuperate from yesterday."

"Somewhere hot, please," she requested cheekily. "With lots of sun and maybe some sand and some sea…?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I'd love to give you a tropical paradise, Rose Tyler, but I'm afraid that it won't be on the itinerary today."

She frowned, suspicious. "Why not? You just said that you didn't know where to take us. So I'm specifying for you."

"It's not that, it's just…" he lowered his voice. "I'm not sure that a beach would be the best place to take Reinette."

Rose tried not to flinch. "I bet she'd find an alien beach lovely. Take us to that one with purple sand - "

"No, it's just that her, er, attire wouldn't be appropriate."

Rose looked at him like he was daft. "She's not gonna put that big dress back on, surely? It'd be practical practically nowhere. She can borrow something from me, or the wardrobe room."

"You really think that someone from the eighteenth century will have no trouble wearing a bikini like one of yours?" he retorted, his eyebrows rising. Rose rolled her eyes. "Rose, I don't think her sense of modesty would allow it - "

"Well she got undressed down to just her chemise in front of me last night, so I hardly think she's embarrassed by that sort of thing, and she _is _a professional courtesan..." she replied with a shrug. "Anyway, thought you'd be delighted."

"Delighted? By what?"

"By the prospect of seeing her in a bikini." She took a casual sip of her tea.

"What - Rose - "

He was interrupted by Mickey entering the room.

"Why's it suddenly gone silent?" Mickey asked curiously, as he walked over to the kettle. "Don't stop talking on my account."

Rose smirked at the Doctor over the top of her mug. The Doctor whispered to her, "You've changed your tune."

"How have I?" she whispered back.

"Well I didn't expect you to tease me about another woman in a bikini this early in the morning," he snorted.

"Why are you two whispering?" asked Mickey.

They ignored him. "Well I've gotten exactly _nowhere _teasing you about myself in a bikini, so I figured that you'd be more interested in someone else's."

His eyes nearly popped out of his head and he leant forwards again. "Are you suggesting that I'd rather - "

He was interrupted again as Mickey came to sit next to him at the table. Rose arched a challenging eyebrow, but there was no way he was going to continue this discussion in the presence of Mickey Smith. He stood up.

"I'm going to move the TARDIS. See you in ten minutes, Mickey," he said, then, facing Rose, he gestured with his head to the door.

Rose made a show of sighing and heaving herself up. "Any preferences of where to go today, Mickey?"

"Dunno," he mumbled. "Alien planet?"

"Right, specific, I like it," Rose teased playfully, then followed the Doctor out into the corridor.

"Rose, you are being decidedly cheeky this morning," the Doctor said to her as she joined him.

"Shall I go and get Reinette? She might need help getting ready," she replied.

He frowned. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"Why are you being all…"

"All what?"

"I dunno. But it's weird."

"Thanks," she snorted. "I'll meet you in the console room in a minute, all right?"

"Wait, Rose - "

But she had already legged it down the corridor.

* * *

Rose knocked gently on Reinette's door, and waited for the other woman to open it. When she still hadn't done so after a few moments, Rose knocked a little harder. "Reinette? It's me, Rose. Can I come in?"

Reinette called out the affirmative, so Rose opened the door and stepped inside. Reinette was standing over the other side of the room, staring inside a chest of drawers. "All these clothes have appeared," she motioned to the drawers' contents.

"Yeah, the TARDIS does that sometimes. She likes to rearrange stuff."

"She?"

"The TARDIS is alive," Rose said carefully. "She's sentient. I dunno, you just get used to it."

"How do you know she's a she?"

"I…" Rose frowned. "I'm not sure. She just feels like she is. I can hear her, in my head, a little bit. Not like the Doctor can, and not properly, not words or anything – it's just a, a tingle, sort of thing. It's 'cos I formed a connection with her once, to save the Doctor."

"You are quite a remarkable young woman, aren't you," Reinette said softly.

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked, confused.

"You just seem to…I don't know. You fit, here. You are _right._ You – you belong."

She shrugged. "I've lived here for over a year. I'm used to it, I s'pose."

Reinette nodded. "Yes." She glanced at the clothes again. "What ought I to wear?"

Rose opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She murmured her apologies to Reinette and quickly answered it. "What?" she asked, because she'd seen it was the Doctor on the caller I.D.

"Thought you'd like to know where we're going, so that you can advise Reinette what to wear," he replied.

"Thanks." There was a pause. "Go on then, tell me."

"We're going to the Waterfall of Santic a'lora. It's a beautiful sight to see, Rose. You'll love it."

She smiled to herself. "And what is the appropriate attire for such a place?" she asked teasingly. "Any swimming involved? Shall I grab the bikinis?"

"No, no," he assured her. "The Waterfall is a sacred place, no swimming allowed there."

"Never usually stops us - "

"No bikinis, Rose. Don't scare her."

Rose giggled. "Very well. What then?"

"I dunno…it will be quite warm. Maybe you could wear that sundress of yours? The white one with the flow-y skirt-y bit. With the tiny flowers embroidered on the hem. That one."

"I didn't need such specificity," she murmured, enunciating the last word pointedly. She was very amused by his knowledge of her clothes.

"Well, I like that one."

"You like everything I - " she started, then stopped. She was about to say that he liked everything she wore, but it didn't quite feel –

"Yes, well," he replied succinctly. He then hurried to add, "Anything's fine by me. Just don't take too long. Bye for now."

"Doctor - " But it was too late. He'd hung up. They were forever cutting each other off these days.

She pocketed her phone and cleared her throat. "Right. We're going to some waterfall place." She came over to the wardrobe next to the chest of drawers and opened it. "There we go. Perfect," she murmured, as she pulled out a summery dress for Reinette to wear. "I know it's not as posh as what you're used to, and it's quite simple, but it's not too immodest, is it?"

"It's lovely," Reinette murmured. "Will you be changing, then? Into the one the Doctor wants you to wear?"

She hadn't realised that Reinette could hear his end of the conversation as well. She'd have to turn the volume of her phone down. "Um, no. I'll wear something similar, but not that one. It doesn't do him any good to think that I'll do as he says," she grinned.

Reinette laughed. "Oh, that's excellent!"

"Well he shouldn't get to boss us around, should he? Just 'cos he's the designated driver," Rose shrugged.

Reinette nodded. "I wish I had your freedom."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, don't worry. I think I can manage getting dressed in this, so you can go and get ready yourself," she smiled.

"Okay. I'll come back for you in a minute, though – you might get lost on the way back to the console room otherwise."

"Thank you, that would be most helpful," Reinette agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Rose and Reinette were ready and had arrived in the console room, the Doctor's face lit up. "At last! Right, come on. There's so much to see, it'll take at least 'til the afternoon!"

They all exited the TARDIS, and the Doctor led the others through jungle-like undergrowth. "It's about a mile this way," he explained, brushing some lianas aside. Then he turned suddenly, his eyes wide. "Ah."

"What is it?" Rose groaned.

"We can't get through that way," he winced. "We'll have to do a spot of climbing."

"Great," enthused Mickey.

"Climbing?" asked Reinette, alarmed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," said the Doctor. "We'll help you up."

Cautiously, Reinette stepped forwards. Glancing up at the rather high branch she had to climb upon, she swallowed hard. "I really don't think - "

The Doctor gestured for Mickey to kneel down on one knee.

"This is embarrassing," muttered Mickey.

"Step on Mickey's thigh and I'll hoist you up the rest of the way," explained the Doctor.

"Are you sure you won't drop me?"

The Doctor looked offended. "Of course I won't. I'm stronger than I look, and these are the safest hands you'll ever see."

"Until one gets chopped off and regrows," Rose snorted.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out at her childishly, before facing Reinette again. "Go on then, hop up."

She rested her hands on the Doctor's shoulders as she stepped on Mickey's knee, and then closed her eyes. The Doctor put his hands on her waist and lifted her up so that she was seated on the branch. She gripped the branch tightly and opened her eyes. "Oh. That was simpler than I expected."

"See?" the Doctor grinned, waving his hands at her. "Safe as can be."

Mickey stood up, and pulled himself up to the branch. Reinette looked at him angrily. "What?" he asked.

"Are you not going to help Rose, too?" she demanded.

Mickey laughed. "Rose would rather kick me in the face than let me help her up here."

"Don't be daft," Rose retorted. "I wouldn't resort to violence." She grabbed hold of the branch and deftly swung herself up. "I did gymnastics as a kid. Always been flexible," she explained to Reinette.

Reinette had no idea what she meant, but nodded amiably. The Doctor grinned in delight, then got himself atop the branch too, although he did get a little stuck halfway, which obviously made Rose laugh.

Once he'd righted himself, with a helpful tug up from Rose and Mickey, he dusted his suit trousers and looked around for a moment.

But then there was a slight creaking sound and Reinette asked, rather wisely, "Is this branch strong enough for all of us?"

"Good point," muttered the Doctor, who quickly jumped onto another. "We'd better hurry along. Reinette, give me your hand." She did, and he helped her manoeuvre to the next branch. "Grab hold of those lianas and edge your way along slowly. Once you've reached that other trunk you'll be fine; there's a bridge across the rest of the valley."

"Valley!" she said in alarm. "Do you mean to tell me that that is the reason we could not walk across? Because we are now suspended above a _valley?"_

He floundered for a response. "Er. Yes?"

She shook her head at him. "The unnecessary risks you take, honestly."

"Well how else are we supposed to get across?"

"You could have landed your ship a little closer to this supposedly beautiful waterfall."

He frowned. "Just – just - "

"Never insult his driving abilities," Mickey muttered.

"I shall do what I like, like Rose," Reinette retorted crossly.

All three of their pairs of eyes widened. The Doctor turned to Rose and murmured, "You have a fan."

Rose straightened her shoulders. "Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not. In fact I am also a fan. Possibly your biggest. I'd love to be an independent woman like you," the Doctor whispered.

"Shut up," she muttered, unimpressed with his attempt at humour.

"Sorry," he smiled. "You want to go next?"

She sighed. "All right. Let me get my balance," she said, holding onto his arm for a moment as she jumped up and then stabilised herself, before grabbing onto the lianas and making her way across behind Reinette.

The Doctor and Mickey shared a glance. Mickey motioned for the Doctor to go next.

Trying to appear at ease, the Doctor started walking across the branch behind Rose, barely holding the lianas himself. As a direct result, he slipped, and instinctively shouted Rose's name as he stumbled. Instantly, she swung around and grabbed his arm. "You daft Time Lord," she muttered, hanging onto him as he attempted to get his footing. "You're not Tarzan, you know."

He sniffed, a bit embarrassed - especially when he realised that Reinette and Mickey were both laughing at him. He met Rose's eyes with a helpless look. "Thank you for catching me," he murmured.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you fall, was I," she retorted. "Then none of us would ever get to the Waterfall of Splendour."

He smiled. "It's not called that."

"I know," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Hold onto my waist from behind," she told him, turning again.

"What?" he said dumbly.

"I said, hold onto me. Then you won't slip again."

"But what if I do, and end up taking you down with me?"

"Well then I'll be a bit annoyed," she agreed, before laughing. "Just do it."

He complied, putting his hands firmly on her hips as they walked the rest of the way along the branch. Once or twice, his grip tightened as he feared losing his balance, and Rose had to keep her smile of pleasure to herself. It was quite nice, having his hands there. Pressing into her hips. Holding her tightly.

When they reached the tree trunk that he'd pointed to earlier, she thought he'd let go of her. Instead, he pulled her back, into him, to whisper in her ear, "Don't think I haven't noticed the dress, by the way."

She gasped quietly in surprise and instinctively whirled around, dislodging his hands. "It's new," she told him.

"I gathered."

"Do you like the one I picked out for Reinette?" she murmured.

"I do," he nodded. "You have good taste."

She looked him up and down. "Well that's debatable."

"Oi!" he retorted. Then he realised that Mickey and Reinette were both staring at them expectantly. "Oh. Right. Anyway! The bridge is just there. Let's, er, cross it."


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes later, they had reached the Waterfall. Situated amongst the trees and other flora was the most beautiful cavern and lake Rose had ever seen. "This is even better than the one on Flaara," she murmured.

"It is," the Doctor agreed softly.

The four of them explored the Waterfall and its accompanying grottos eagerly. At first, there were a few others there – locals, Rose reckoned, for they were praying, unlike the four of them: the most obvious tourists in the universe.

But after a few hours or so, no one else was around, which made Rose grin. "So the lake is sacred, is it?" she said to the Doctor, coming over to stand next to him at a rare moment where Reinette had left his side.

"Yes, I already told - " He caught the devilish look in her eye as he turned to face her. "Don't, Rose."

"What? All the locals have gone home for a siesta, you said."

"Yes, they have, but - " He paused, then grinned. "Hold on, you can't go in there anyway. You didn't bring your bikini."

Rose shrugged, unconcerned. "Thought we might do a bit of skinny-dipping."

The Doctor's eyes popped out of his head – or near enough, anyway. It was a boggled expression. "No, no, nonono - " he said hurriedly. Rose noticed that his gaze dropped to her chest twice during his response, and she realised that the spray of the waterfall had already made her dress slightly damp; the white cotton had gone a bit transparent at the top, and he could evidently see a glimpse of her lacy white bra beneath it. She raised her eyebrows as he kept averting his gaze, and wondered if he'd had the same trouble when he was looking at Reinette. Probably. She sighed. He really was just a typical man. How could she not have realised that before?

"I'm just joking, Doctor," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh."

He almost sounded disappointed. She couldn't win!

Mickey and Reinette came over. "Shall we go back to the TARDIS?" asked Mickey. "Only, I'm getting a bit hungry."

The Doctor blinked rapidly at Rose for a moment, then turned to Mickey. "Yes. Okay. Lunch. Or dinner. Or whatever, really. TARDIS, yes, right then."

He started in that direction. Mickey glanced at Rose. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," she replied, holding her hands up. "Absolutely nothing."

"I don't think I want to go back the same way we came," Reinette murmured, looking slightly queasy.

Rose stepped over to her and linked her arm through hers. She pretended to herself that it was just a gesture of friendliness and not a ploy so that Reinette couldn't attach herself to the Doctor again, like she'd been doing all day. "Don't worry," she reassured her, then called out to the Doctor, "Oi! Doctor! Go and get the TARDIS and bring it closer, yeah?"

He whirled around as he heard her. He noticed her widened eyes and slightly tilted head and picked up on her reasoning. Evidently Reinette wasn't keen on returning through the climbing route. "Okay. Won't be long!" Then he paused. "Ah. Thing is, I'm not so good at the balance thing, so - " He looked at Rose pointedly. "Rose?"

Rose nodded. "You stay here with Mickey. I'll go back with the Doctor and we'll come and pick you up."

"Thank you," Reinette murmured to her, with feeling.

"No problem."

* * *

As they made their way across the bridge, Rose realised that this was the first time since they'd arrived here today that they'd been properly on their own. Reinette had been hanging onto his arm throughout their exploration of the Waterfall, and though Rose was trying not to begrudge her, it was nice to have the Doctor to herself for a little bit. She smiled.

He took hold of her hand. Her smile widened.

"What're you grinning about?" he asked her, bumping his shoulder against hers playfully.

"Oh, nothing," she sighed happily.

"It must be something."

"It's just a lovely day, that's all."

"Sun shining," he remarked.

"Birds singing," she finished, and they looked at each other and giggled.

"You like it here, then?" he asked.

"It's been great. It's a beautiful place, Doctor." She paused. "It's certainly impressed Reinette."

"It has?"

"Yes. She told me earlier that she could never have imagined such a wonderful place."

"Oh, well," he shrugged modestly, to which Rose laughed.

"Where are we gonna go next?"

"Somewhere exciting. We'll stop for some food first, though." He waggled his eyebrows. "Then how do you feel about doing a little world-saving?"

Rose eyed him suspiciously. "You really do go looking for trouble, don't you."

"No, no. It's just that I received a message on the psychic paper, earlier. Someone needs our help."

"The Face of Boe again, maybe?"

"Not sure. But we'll soon find out."

They'd reached the end of the bridge, so they quickly climbed up to the infamous branch. Rose stopped, and pondered the lianas. "Tarzan would never have been able to swing on them," she realised.

"Hmm?"

"Those. Tarzan wouldn't've been able to swing on them, 'cos they're rooted in the ground. Disney got it wrong."

"Disney gets lots of things wrong, but they still make the best films in the entire cosmos," he informed her wisely, then placed his hands on her waist. "Go on then," he murmured into her ear. "Lead me across. And don't let me fall."

"I think you're exaggerating your balance problems just to get your hands on me," she teased, slowly starting to walk along the branch.

"Never," he gasped in mock-horror. He almost lost his footing, then, and clutched her tightly to his front. "Woah. That was close."

"Did you do that on purpose?" she asked, her heart racing.

"No," he said honestly. "I really am very bad at this. I once walked along a tight-rope, no problem. This time around I'm useless."

She giggled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just…just imagining you in a circus." She started to cackle hysterically at the thought, and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

"You'd be the tight-rope walker and acrobatics girl," he said. "And I'd be the lion-tamer."

"Pfft, no way!"

"What?"

"You'd be the guy in charge. The one who comes out and introduces everyone. Then you'd try your hand at everything. Maybe save a damsel in distress from a knife-thrower - "

"That could be Reinette."

"The knife-thrower? Definitely," Rose grinned. "Especially if you ever called her a damsel in distress."

"Yes, you're right. I shouldn't call her that. She's very accomplished when it comes to things courtly and artist-y. I suppose she's just not had the opportunity to climb trees and things."

"At least she got across this branch without having to hold onto me," she pointed out.

"Oi! I – I - " he floundered for a response to that, but couldn't think of anything so gave up. They'd made it to the other side, at last, and he grabbed Rose's hand. Together, they jumped off of the branch the short distance to the ground, and made their way to the TARDIS, chatting about circuses the entire way.


	7. Chapter 7

Once the Doctor and Rose were in the console room, he carefully inputted the coordinates for the location where Mickey and Reinette were waiting.

"Sure you're gonna make it?" Rose teased, nudging his arm with her elbow.

"Of course I will," he scoffed.

"You do have a bit of a track record of making mistakes…"

"Yes, well, I'm _concentrating. _Besides, can't exactly abandon them in the middle of nowhere, can I?" He squinted at the console screen, double-checking his calculations.

Just like that, Rose's good mood faltered. She swallowed hard, and backed away from him to sit on the jumpseat whilst he piloted the TARDIS. He hadn't put this much consideration into his actions on the spaceship. Jumping through that mirror on a horse, not knowing when he'd get back – if at all. Honestly.

But of course, _of course, _he couldn't abandon _Reinette_ someplace where she didn't belong, could he? Rose narrowed her eyes at his back. Did he even realise what he was saying half the time?

The journey was swift and smooth, and he dashed to the TARDIS doors immediately, poking his head out. "Ha, Rose Tyler!" he called over his shoulder. "Look at that. Perfect landing."

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Figures," she muttered under her breath. Then she put that smile back on her face and strolled out of the TARDIS after him.

She stopped still barely a step outside. Reinette had her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly. For god's sake. They had been gone five seconds. Try waiting five and a half bloody hours, she thought.

Mickey wandered over to her. "You look grumpy."

"Ta," she mumbled.

"What's up?" His eyes followed her line of sight, and he hummed under his breath. "Oh. Yeah, she didn't shut up about him while you were gone."

"So what?" Rose shrugged casually, still watching the Doctor and Reinette. Luckily she had let go of him now, but they were wandering over to look at the flora, speaking quietly with one another.

"Just thought you should know, that's all."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I just…"

"Stop trying to stir things up, Micks."

"I'm not!"

"Fine. What did she say, then?"

"Oh, just stuff about how amazing his Lordship is and all that."

"Right."

"Do you think they're - "

Rose's head snapped around to face him. "What?"

Mickey's eyes widened at the fierceness of Rose's gaze. "Babe, I didn't mean anything by it. Just curious, that's all."

"What are you going on about?"

"Well, them two," he clarified, nodding his head towards them. "She seems quite taken with him."

"Yeah. So?"

"So don't you have a problem with that?"

"Reinette's nice," Rose replied neutrally. "We've had a few chats since she came aboard and I like her."

"Yeah, I know, but you like everyone. But do you like the fact that _the Doctor _likes her?"

"Not any of my business who he likes," Rose frowned.

Mickey laughed. "Oh, don't give me that."

"What?"

"That 'I'm totally not bothered' face. I know that expression. You used that expression a lot whilst we were together and I'd done something to piss you off but you pretended I hadn't."

"Well, what does that tell you about our relationship, then?" she snapped. He blinked at her and her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm really sorry," she said hurriedly. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

He shrugged and sniffed. "It's all right." Then he raised his eyebrows. "I _knew _you were bothered by them. Jealousy's quite a hard emotion to hide."

She huffed. "I'm not jealous, as such. But look at 'em. Thick as thieves and he's only known her like, two days. Not even that. God, I dunno. I thought we were coming here to pick you two up and then going out for food, and the Doctor's got this message thing on the psychic paper telling him someone needs his help so we've got that to sort out, too, but now she's hanging onto his arm and getting him to show her all the flowers again. I just hate wasting time, that's all."

"Right. Sure." He paused. "Look, Rose, are you sure you're gonna be all right, dealing with this? 'Cos, way I see it, we don't know how long she's planning on staying. What if she's here for ages?"

"I dunno. At least she's nice, though. Don't think I could stand it if she wasn't."

"Maybe that'll actually make it harder," Mickey suggested cautiously. "I mean, if she was horrible, then she wouldn't be here."

Rose bit her lip, looking over at the Time Lord and his new friend. "It felt like normal, me and him walking back to the TARDIS together. He barely mentioned her. But now she's back in his line of sight again…" she murmured. At that moment, Reinette must have said something hilarious, because the Doctor barked out a laugh that Rose and Mickey could hear from here. "Shitting hell," Rose cursed. "How does she actually exude that much charm? God, she was so friendly to me earlier that _I _nearly started fancying her."

Mickey chuckled. "Well, she's a courtesan or whatever, ain't she? All flirty and that, that's what they're supposed to be like."

"Not helping," Rose sing-songed.

"Look, I reckon you should just tell him."

Rose froze. "Tell him what?"

"Tell him that you're uncomfortable with her coming travelling with us."

"What? Don't be daft."

"Rose - "

"I'm just being silly. And petty. And all that." She waved her hand around vaguely. "He's nine hundred and one years old; not like I can tell him what to do."

"Or _who - "_

"Don't even go there," Rose interrupted.

"Sorry." He paused again. "Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, course you can."

"Have you and him ever…"

Her eyes widened. "No!"

He fixed her with a look. "Don't act all horrified. It's not that weird a question, 'cos it's obvious you want to."

"Mickey, we're just friends."

"Rose, you've practically admitted to me that you love him in the past. It's kind of written all over your face, anyway."

"Right, well, we haven't, and it doesn't look like we're gonna, so let's just leave it at that, yeah?"

"All right, all right. But, you know, if you _told _him, then - "

"Then what? Then I can be put out of misery for good by hearing his outright rejection? Then I can get over myself and realise that it's never gonna happen? Then I can realise that he'd never go for someone like me, especially not when there's someone like her around?"

"No, actually, I was gonna say, then you might just find he wants to, too. I know it's hard for you to believe, Rose, but my motive isn't to try and get you back by driving you away from the Doctor. I know that's never gonna happen. I actually just want you to be happy, you know?"

Rose looked at the floor. "Yeah. Sorry. I know." She looked back up at him, then gave him a hug. "Thanks, Mickey."

"It's all right. Blimey, I wish they'd hurry up and finish looking at that, though," Mickey said, glancing over to where Reinette and the Doctor were now perusing a statue. "I'm bloody starving."

Rose sighed, and pushed open the TARDIS doors. "Come on, let's go in. I'll cook you some chips."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry, too. They can come meet us when they're done with their impromptu date looking at monuments."

"A sentence said with no trace of bitterness whatsoever," Mickey remarked, and followed her down the TARDIS corridor.

* * *

By the time the Doctor found them in the kitchen, Rose and Mickey had already finished eating.

"Reinette's just gone to freshen up," he said, plonking himself down at the table. "You ate without me?"

"There's still some chips left, help yourself," Rose said, gesturing to the bowl as she got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked the Doctor, as he snagged a chip.

"Just to my room, why?"

"Well, we've got a mystery to solve," he said, frowning at her. He got out his psychic paper and waved it pointedly.

"I was ready to solve that an hour ago, Doctor," Rose retorted, folding her arms at his tone. "You were the one who got distracted and forgot to even eat, let alone get to the adventure."

His eyes widened. "Reinette was asking about the history of the statues, and what they meant to the a'Loran culture, that's all. It would have been rude to ignore her questions."

"And you're never rude," Rose replied with a sarcastic smile.

Mickey winced at the tension in the air. He jumped up, mumbled some excuse about needing something in his room, and left them to it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the Doctor, sounding bewildered.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I just don't get why you're acting all superior with me, chiding me for wanting to go to my room for five minutes, when you were the one avoiding the S.O.S call in the first place."

"It was hardly an S.O.S call. It's not like it's an emergency, and besides, _time machine."_

"Well how was I to know it wasn't an emergency? You told me that we were gonna do a bit of world-saving."

"Yeah, well, it usually comes to that, doesn't it? But there's no rush when we've got the TARDIS at our disposal - "

"No rush?" Rose laughed. "No rush? We're usually rushing about all over the place, adventure to adventure."

"Thought you liked that!" He scraped his chair back and stood up, evidently fed up with looking up at her whilst she had a go at him. "Anyway, it isn't always like that. We do lots of downtime things."

"Yeah, but not these past couple of weeks we haven't. You've been whizzing us about all over the place for some reason. But now, what, you had a little taste of the slow path yesterday and fancied giving it ago?"

"What on Earth are you talking about?" he demanded, looking thoroughly confused about what her point actually was.

Rose heaved a sigh. "I just thought we had somewhere to be, that's all, and you're dragging your heels to look at stupid statues."

"They aren't stupid, Rose, they are actually very important and I would've thought that considering you have a statue yourself, you'd be appreciative of that."

"Doctor - "

"I mean, after all the hard work I put into it, you could be a little more gracious towards the discipline."

"Argh, you're so annoying."

"_I'm _so annoying? You're the one who has started a row for no apparent reason whatsoever!"

"Look, let's just go and see what this person who needs your help wants, yeah?" she mumbled, moving to leave. He moved quickly in front of her, blocking her exit. "What are you doing?" she snapped.

A slow smile suddenly came upon his face. "Rose."

"Yes?" she replied impatiently.

"Are you jealous?"

Rose spluttered, "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, but I've just realised that you're acting an awful lot like you are."

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Why are you smiling? Shut up."

"She was just asking questions, Rose, that's all."

"I don't care. It's none of my business."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh. Right then."

"What does _that _mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all," he smiled cheerfully. He moved to the side, so that the doorway was clear, and scooped up the bowl of remaining chips from that table, watching her as he put a couple in his mouth. She stayed rooted to the spot, and his eyebrows climbed higher. "Rose? Thought you wanted to go sort out this mystery? After you," he gestured to the door.

"I…" she murmured. Then she squinted at him. "Hold on, no. I'm not ready to leave this conversation just yet. Answer me one thing, yeah?"

"All right then. What is it?"

"Are you actually one of those gits who _likes _his friends getting jealous over who he spends the most time with?"

"What? No, of course not! Wait, are you saying you _are _jealous?" He smiled again, and she whacked his arm.

"If you're not a git, then why are you smiling about it?" she demanded.

"I just find it amusing, that's all."

"Why's that? Because I'm just some stupid ape with stupid ape feelings?"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "No! Rose, honestly, tell me what's going on here because I am so confused."

"I just…it's - " She sighed. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How long is she staying with us?"


	8. Chapter 8

His brow furrowed. "I don't know yet. Why, don't you like her?"

"Course I like her. She's really nice. I was just wondering, that's all."

"Well, I don't know. Until she wants to go home, I suppose."

"Which could be anytime between two days and fifty years," Rose muttered.

"Don't you want her here?" he asked, as he perched on the edge of the table.

Rose stared at him. "What?"

"Don't you want Reinette travelling with us?"

She forced out a laugh. "Of course I do. She's lovely."

"Then what's the matter?"

Rose's mouth opened and closed for a few moments. Then she said, nervously, "Doctor, when you were trapped in France, how long were you there?"

He squinted at her and she held her breath, fearing the worst. She didn't want to hear that he'd actually been gone ages. She didn't want to hear that she'd been wrong, and that the Doctor had actually known Reinette a lot longer than two days.

"Ooh, only about two hours. Well, two hours and thirteen minutes, actually. Why?"

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Is that all?"

"Yep," he replied, popping the 'p.'

"And while you were stuck there for two hours and thirteen minutes, what did you do?" she blurted out, then immediately regretted it. "Actually, don't worry, don't answer that."

His eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I don't really want to know."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I mean…"

"Yes?"

"You'd – she'd – it'd be - "

"What?"

"It might not be something that you'd want to talk to me about," she finally got out.

The Doctor shrugged. "To be honest I mostly just stared out of the window whilst they finished the party."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm. Was thinking about how strange it was, looking up at the stars from the window of a palace." He shuddered. "Blimey, the thought of been stuck there for too long…"

Rose's breath caught. "Really?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "What, you thought I'd enjoy it?"

"Well, no. But you weren't exactly hesitant about it."

"Had to save her somehow."

"Yeah. And I guess you couldn't've used the TARDIS 'cos of timelines and all that."

"Yeah, but mainly because smashing through and shutting down the time window trapped the clockwork droids in the past. Leaving them with no purpose. To do that with the TARDIS might have been too dangerous. Plus, Arthur was right there, so."

"So, perfect opportunity to be a knight in shining armour on a white steed," Rose continued, smiling but saying the words through clenched teeth.

The Doctor chuckled. "It wasn't a chivalric romantic gesture, Rose."

"Sure it wasn't." She paused, then asked, "Doctor?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you even consider what would happen to me and Mickey, being stuck on a 51st century spaceship with no way home?"

He blew out a breath. "Well, I didn't exactly have a very detailed plan, but my general aim was either to hitch a ride with myself – an old me, I mean – and get him to take me to you. Or, you know," he added, smiling to himself. "If that failed, then I reckoned that you might do something."

"Me?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." He looked up at her with something soft and proud in his eyes. Rose couldn't fathom it. "Help each other out, don't we, me and you, when we're stuck in a tight spot."

"But what could I have done?"

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But since the Gamestation you've had a bit of a connection with the TARDIS. Maybe you could've persuaded her to let you pilot her."

"But I haven't had any lessons in piloting the TARDIS."

"Never stopped you before, did it?" he pointed out. "Not that I'm encouraging to ever open up the heart of the TARDIS again, Rose," he added hurriedly. "You survived the exposure last time but who knows how much longer you could've held it in your head. You were brilliant and brave and beau- brilliant, but please don't do it again."

"I won't, don't worry," she said gently. Then she continued, "Doctor, when you asked me how long we'd waited, what would you have said if, I dunno, it'd turned out that we'd been there for days?"

He stood up properly, alarmed. "You weren't, were you?"

"No, god no. I didn't lie to you. I just mean, it could easily have happened…so what would you have said if it_ had_ been like that?"

He sighed in relief. "I would've – well. Well, I would've asked you if you were all right, and, um. Apologised, and all that."

Rose nodded absently, and the Doctor frowned. Slowly, he reached his hand out and touched her arm. "You don't actually think I enjoyed leaving you there, do you?"

"I…no, but…"

"But?" His fingers wrapped loosely around her wrist, his thumb stroking at her skin.

Her breathing sped up. She didn't know why he was suddenly touching her forearm like that, but she didn't want him to stop. "Well, you went through that window to be with Reinette, and I thought that maybe…"

"Rose?" he prompted.

God, had his eyes always been that dark? Was she imagining it? She swallowed thickly. "I thought that maybe…" she said again.

His other hand came up to rest at her hip, and her mouth dropped open in shock, until she realised that he was simply using the position of his hand there to pull her into a hug. He was then slipping both his arms around her waist, holding her firmly against him. "I will always come back for you," he murmured, his mouth near her temple. "Always."

Rose returned his hug gratefully, surprised by how much she felt like she needed it. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, and she felt him sigh into the top of her head. They stayed like that for a minute, just hugging near the kitchen doorway, and then Rose lifted her head to say something else. But when she looked at him she completely forgot what she wanted to say, and bit her lip nervously instead.

He was looking at her strangely. He was looking her in that way he looked at her every so often, like last week at the Emperor's ball. Then she saw him glance down. At first she thought he was trying to shake the moment away by avoiding her eyes, but then she realised that he was watching her chest heave up and down with her quickening breaths. So the romance novels were right about something. Huh.

"Doctor?" she murmured tentatively, feeling like they might be on the precipice of something.

His eyes returned to meet hers. "Yes?" he said back, his voice slightly hoarse.

They still had their arms wrapped tightly around one another, and there was barely any space between their bodies. She felt his fingers twitch slightly, as though he wanted to move them.

Spontaneously, Rose decided to take a chance. She reached up on tiptoes, her hands gripping the back of his jacket for support, and just as she was about to close the distance between their mouths, she heard movement behind her. She froze, her lips inches from his. She couldn't help but notice that he'd already parted his mouth, and had made no move to stop her advance.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I…" said Reinette, who was now hovering just behind them in the doorway.

The Doctor slowly dragged his gaze from Rose's face to look over her shoulder. "That's all right."

"If I was interrupting anything - "

"You weren't. It's fine," he said. Rose instantly extricated her arms from around his waist and stepped away, forcing him to retract his arms from hers. She started fumbling with the plates on the table to clear up the food. She couldn't bear to look at Reinette in that moment, because she was sure that she was blushing, and she didn't want the other woman noticing how embarrassed she was.

"I just came by to ask if we were going anywhere else this evening."

Out of the corner of Rose's eye as she settled the plates by the sink, she saw the Doctor's hands clench and unclench repeatedly, as if he didn't know what to do with them.

"Um, yes, actually," he mumbled, sounding a bit perplexed. "We're – what were we going to do?"

Rose jerked suddenly as she realised he was asking her. Turning around, she eyed him in confusion. "The mysterious message for help, remember?" she said slowly.

"Oh! Yes, that's right!" he realised triumphantly. "Yes. I've had this message, you see, from some unknown source, and they need us to help them with something," he continued to Reinette.

"But how do you know to trust them, if you don't know who they are?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but realised he didn't have a suitable answer. "Um…"

Rose suggested, "More fun that way?"

"Yes, exactly," he nodded, starting to smile. "If they genuinely need help, then we can do that, but if they are trying to lure us into a trap, then chances are they are doing something terrible, so we'll foil their plans."

"That doesn't seem like a remotely safe idea," Reinette pointed out, quirking an eyebrow. "But then I suppose you _do _court danger." She flashed him a mysterious smile.

He laughed. "Yes, I do, rather, don't I?"

Rose made a show of looking at her watch, not liking the flirtatious turn their conversation was taking. "Give me a minute to get out of this dress," she said, making sure to gesture to it to catch the Doctor's attention. His eyes travelled slowly down the garment and she fought back a grin. "I'll meet you in the console room when we've landed."

She smiled at Reinette then brushed past her, and couldn't help but look back over her shoulder as she walked out of the room. Then she chuckled to herself, because the Doctor was staring after her with wide eyes. She hoped he was thinking about what she said. She hoped he was thinking about _helping _her get out of her dress. Served him right, brushing off their almost-kissing-moment the way he'd done when Reinette had asked if she was interrupting anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty minutes later, once Rose had changed and Reinette had had a bite to eat, they landed at their destination. All four of them wandered out of the TARDIS, not knowing what to expect. The coordinates had led them to London, Rose's Earth; but it was in the 23rd century rather than the 21st, so everyone was very curious as to who had requested his help. Neither the Doctor nor Rose could think of who it could be – they'd only been to this time once, and that had been Vienna, not London. And they certainly hadn't made any friends there – they'd had to blow up a rather nice theatre and were run out of town.

"I wonder where they are, then," murmured Rose, as they walked down a dimly-lit path. The Doctor was in front of her, and after hearing her speak, he slowed his pace so that she could catch up. Reinette and Mickey were behind them, having a conversation about their respective time periods. Rose thought she heard them mention the word 'hygiene,' so she suspected they were having an argument about the benefits of baths again. They'd already had a discussion about it earlier that day, and Rose had cringed in embarrassment with how tactless Mickey had been about it. He was a bit right, though; the eighteenth century view of what constituted cleanliness was _vastly _different from Rose and Mickey's.

"I don't know," the Doctor said quietly, reaching for her hand. "But we'd best be careful. You never know; Reinette could be right. We could be walking right into a trap."

"Most likely," Rose agreed. "Can I see the actual message?" The Doctor nodded and felt around in his pocket, before handing her the psychic paper. She flipped it open. "Er."

_And her eyes, well, they are worth another sonnet all on their own_

"What?" He peered at the psychic paper and she realised from his horrified expression that he'd erased the message by projecting a stray thought as he'd handed it to her. "Oh!" he squeaked, snatching it back. "Must be faulty…" He shook it a bit, then gave it back to her. "There, that's better." He cleared his throat sharply.

Rose eyed him suspiciously. He wasn't composing poems about Reinette in his head as they walked into possible danger, was he? He had just mentioned her, so maybe… Rose sighed, and looked at the proper message, just about able to see it in the limited light.

_Doctor. Please call by; in need of assistance. Location: a#19/xOE/apptide~001w_

She raised her eyebrows. "That," she said, pointing to the long stream of letters and numbers. "Is the TARDIS coordinate for 23rd century London?"

"When translated into Gallifreyan, yes," he said, nodding. "Specifically this building." He stopped walking and gestured in front of them at an abandoned shop.

"Someone hasn't had any customers for a while," Mickey remarked, as he and Reinette came to stand beside them.

"Hmm," pondered the Doctor, pushing open the door with ease. "Not locked. Curious."

They stepped inside and looked around the decrepit room. A spiral staircase leading to the floor above sat in the corner; the rest of the room was filled with old furniture and a shabby rug or two. There were a few doors lining a couple of the walls, leading off into the other parts of the building.

"Shouldn't we split up?" Mickey suggested. "Two of us take upstairs, two down?"

"Good idea," replied the Doctor. "You and Rose look around down here. If we don't find anything, we meet back in this exact spot in twenty minutes. Rose, ring me if you see anything suspicious."

Rose nodded. "All right. But Doctor - " she began, but he'd already started up the stairs, Reinette quickly following him.

Rose thought back to their moment in the kitchen, earlier. She'd been so sure that he was going to let her kiss him. And now he was retreating from her again. No, worse than that, he was retreating from her and practically walking _towards _Reinette. She knew it made sense for her to look around the place with Mickey – it wasn't like her and the Doctor could go off and leave the rookie travellers on their own. But there had been something in the way that the Doctor had barely looked at her as he'd said his instructions – it had made Rose feel uneasy. She sighed.

"So," mumbled Mickey under his breath, now that they were alone.

"Mmm?" Rose stepped forward, surveying the room. The shelves on the wall nearest to her were empty, save for the thick layer of dust coating every surface.

"You and the Doctor sounded like you were gonna have another argument, when I left the kitchen earlier."

"Hmph."

"How did that go, then?"

"Fine."

"Do you want to talk about - "

"Nope."

"Right." Mickey sighed. He opened and peered through one of the doors. "There's nothing around here. It's empty. Abandoned. Do you reckon that message thing was a hoax?"

"I'm not sure - " Rose started, then stopped suddenly, her eyes widening.

She'd been looking at an old poster, one that reached from ceiling to floor, and noticed that it was peeling away from the wall. She gave it a tug, and as it came down it exposed another door.

"Well," murmured Mickey.

Rose's brow furrowed and she opened the door. She walked through the small corridor it revealed, Mickey hot on her heels. She shushed him as he questioned her tip-toeing movements. "I thought I heard – there! Did you hear that? Sounded like it was coming from the other side of that wall." She turned the corner and there was a bolted door just waiting to be unbolted. "Aha..." She reached forwards.

"Don't!" hissed Mickey.

"Why not? There's definitely someone in there."

"Exactly! They could be ready and waiting to shoot us or something! Bloody maze in here, all those doors!"

Rose rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

The footsteps that she'd heard sped up, sounding closer to the door. The person inside the room replied cheerfully, "Rose! I knew you'd come," and started unfastening the locks that were apparently on the other side.

"Do I know you?" Rose asked, and then a man opened the door and grinned at her.

"You look so young!" the man exclaimed, staring at Rose with wide eyes.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Oh Rose," he said quickly, "You have to believe me, you meet me in the future. We're friends, I promise you, we just have met yet from your perspective."

Mickey eyed him suspiciously. "How do we know to trust you?"

The man's shoulders deflated. "I don't know. I'm sorry, but I swear Rose and I are friends."

"All right then," Rose said briskly. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Andrew Rey, at your service," he grinned, holding his hand out.

She shook it warily. "And when you say that I look young…" She narrowed her eyes. "How old am I, exactly, when I meet you?"

"Oooh, mid-thirties, something like that," he answered. "Don't worry, you don't change that much. But your hair's a slightly different colour and this you has less - " he cut off abruptly.

"Less what?"

"I think he was gonna say less wrinkles," Mickey chuckled quietly.

"Not wrinkles, just – laughter lines," Andrew corrected. He coughed awkwardly.

"Sure," Rose laughed. "Okay then. What's the problem, anyway? Why did you message the Doctor asking for help?"

"It's my sister. She's being hunted by this dodgy bloke – he's an alien, not sure what kind as he's not the sort to stop and chat, but he's caught her scent and he's after her."

"You're saying these words but you don't sound very scared," Rose pointed out.

"That's 'cos I know what to do to help her. Or rather, I know that the Doctor will know what to do. There's this plant called the Keptalisus, and we need to extract something from it that she can apply to her skin to put the alien off the scent until we can get rid of him."

"And where's this plant?"

"It's found in this area of conserved woodland, apparently, about forty-five miles North of London. I need the Doctor's help to locate it."

"Sounds simple enough. Leave the alien to us, though. The Doctor probably wouldn't like your definition of 'getting rid.'"

Andrew nodded. "Deal."

* * *

Rose rang the Doctor and told them where they were. He and Reinette soon met up with them.

"Who's this fellow, then?" he asked, upon seeing Andrew.

"Andrew Rey," Rose answered quickly. "He needs our help finding a plant in some woods. We know him in the future, Doctor."

Andrew stepped forward and smiled at the Time Lord. "I'm a friend you haven't met yet. It's good to see you." He looked over the Doctor's shoulder and saw Reinette, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Right, well, I presume Rose believes you, so it's nice to meet you," the Doctor said brightly. He then introduced Andrew to Reinette, before turning to Rose and murmuring, "He to be trusted?"

"For now, I think so, yeah," she smiled. She glanced over at Andrew approvingly. "Instinct and all that."

When she looked back at the Doctor, he was smiling tightly. "Right then. Let's all sit down and have a chat." He shrugged off his coat.

Andrew explained to the Doctor what he had told Rose. He also went into detail about the Hunter, as he'd taken to calling him.

"From what you've described, he sounds like a Meligui."

"A what?"

"A Meligui. They're a race from the planet Hendatron. Solitary predators who use their excellent sense of smell to track someone who's, er, taken their fancy."

Andrew shuddered. "Why my sister?"

"It's hard to say. Wrong place, wrong time, most likely. They only hunt one person at a time. Their natural prey are Falitans. Humans are a…" He cleared his throat. "A luxury dish, so to speak."

"But we can get rid of him though, right?"

"We'll sort this out, yes."

"I can't let my sister get – get - " He paused, breathing roughly. "How do they kill?"

The Doctor shook his head. "It doesn't matter, because I won't let it happen."

"How do they _kill?" _Andrew persisted.

The Time Lord sighed, and said quietly, "With their teeth."

Reinette clutched onto Mickey's sleeve, and Rose bit her lip. Andrew looked horrified.

"He doesn't even have…I mean, his teeth – he looks human, practically."

"Retractable fangs?" queried Mickey.

"Sort of. Look, let's not think about that at the moment. Time's of the essence, so we'd better get going."

Andrew nodded in agreement, but there were tears in his eyes. "I can't let anything happen to her. She's all I have."

"It's all right," said Rose. She offered him a warm smile. "We can help you."

"Thank you, Rose," Andrew said, with feeling. He gripped onto her hands and squeezed. "You've no idea what this means to me."

The Doctor's brow furrowed, and he interrupted swiftly, "Like I said, time's of the essence. Let's not dawdle."

"Oh," Andrew murmured, breaking his gaze from Rose. "There's a stop we have to make, first, to pick up my sister. I don't her to be without me too long."

"Well she's on her own now," Mickey pointed out.

"She's got a few friends there with her. I had to leave her for a bit to come meet you. It wasn't safe for you to land the TARDIS at our house because of something complicated you tell me in the future about a fault line we live on. Something about paradoxes and time-streams. Anyway, it's on the other side of town. We'll have to get the bus."

"The bus," the Doctor repeated, unimpressed.

"What, you too high and mighty for one of them?" Rose asked, quirking an eyebrow.

His eyes widened. "No, course not. I just thought that Andrew here might have a car or something, which would get us there a lot quicker."

"No, I don't have a car," said Andrew. He flashed Rose a smile. "I'm good for the environment." Then he winked at her, and Rose laughed. She chanced a look up at the Doctor, whose jaw was clenched tight. Interesting.

"Yes, well, that's not important right now," the Doctor muttered, pulling his coat back on. "Let's go."


End file.
